


‘Back To The End’ - A Bittersweet Symphony

by felineranger



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Meta, Nonfiction, fic rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineranger/pseuds/felineranger
Summary: A fic rec essay in praise of Cazflib’s ‘Back To The End’.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Red Dwarf Fic Rec Essays





	‘Back To The End’ - A Bittersweet Symphony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cazflibs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazflibs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Back to The End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401129) by [cazflibs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazflibs/pseuds/cazflibs). 



  
This fic is set post ‘M-Corp’, and is focused around Lister trying to cope with the substantial memory loss he has suffered following the events of that episode. It’s understandably very common for the show to gloss over the ramifications of what would be major (and often traumatic) life events for the characters, if sometimes frustrating. _Red Dwarf_ is ultimately a comedy show, and examining the emotional impact of the crew’s adventures in a realistic way would often not be funny, or indeed feasible given the genre and episode time restraints. However, this does make the series a veritable goldmine for fanfiction writers, whose stock in trade is exploring what happens in the gaps of time that we don’t see on screen, and the emotions that aren’t fully explored in canon. This fic makes excellent use of such gaps, using the set-up explained above to dig deeper into both canon and fanon to produce something which very satisfyingly scratches the itch for an emotional catharsis that the show cannot always provide. It’s set within a wider series of fics ‘The Ace Chronicles’, which are well worth exploring, but also works perfectly as a stand alone read.

A very brief summary of the fic, is that a now mentally 23 year old Lister is trying to muddle through the confusion of having no memory of his life for the past thirty-odd years. This would be a challenge for anyone but, given the life Lister has had in those intervening years, for him it’s actively dangerous; and not just because he can’t remember any number of things regarding the day-to-day running of the ship. Kryten fears that the overwhelming nature of everything that has happened to Lister in his life will literally blow his mind if his memory returns too quickly. “The human mind isn’t designed to know its own future. If we reveal too many details before the mind patch has had its chance to affix, we risk him suffering a catastrophic stress-related aneurysm. He could be reduced to some sort of dribbling vegetable.”

The above snippet of dialogue is just one example of how well this author knows the show and the characters. This is a writer who is incredibly well-versed in the lore of this series, the rhythms of its dialogue, its tropes and characterisation. It’s clear from chapter one that this is someone who is not just familiar with these characters, but who genuinely loves them. From the ensemble banter to the minutiae of their physical quirks, it’s all spot on.

Part of the problem the crew – especially Rimmer – now face, is how to keep Lister from learning two major pieces of info before his memory returns naturally: that Rimmer spent several years away as Ace and is now significantly more competent (and badass) than the man Lister remembers, and that he and Rimmer are now in an established relationship.

The idea that the Rimmer we see in the show from ‘Back To Earth’ onwards is the original, and not his nano-duplicate from series 8, is a fairly common one and appears to have been arguably confirmed in canon and by Word Of God. However the sequence of events which led to him returning, and what happened while he was gone, have been the subject of much debate and fanfiction. The scenario presented here is both amusing and touching, and leads to some genuinely funny situations and character moments - “Hang on. Wait a minute.” Rimmer shook his head in bemusement, eyes screwed closed. “Are you seriously suggesting that if we come up against some alien armour-plated killing machine, that I tackle it - ” They peeled open once more, exasperated, “ - subtly?”

It is a testament to the author’s skill that this version of Rimmer remains entirely and familiarly in character throughout the story, despite all of the above. Lister’s complicated characterisation in this story is cleverly dealt with too. His frustration is palpable, with his youthful exuberance, impatience and impulsiveness repeatedly driving him into the unforgiving brick walls of reality checks, as he gradually realises just how much he doesn’t know about the life he’s inhabiting. From the limitations of his older body, to the terrifying knowledge of what dangers are lurking in deep space, he’s still trying to get to grips with it all. But, being Lister, despite all the brash bravado of youth he remains characteristically intuitive. He knows _something_ has changed between himself and Rimmer, he knows _Rimmer_ has changed, and is aware that his own feelings are changing in response. And, being Lister, he is as tenacious and sneaky as you’d expect in his determination to get to the truth. In one sense they’ve effectively regressed to their early series dynamic, of Rimmer trying his best to maintain some kind of authority over an immature and uncooperative Lister, only now he’s genuinely trying to protect him rather than just antagonise him. 

The way their relationship is handled is beautiful, with the traditional squabbles and insults remaining a firm fixture of their interactions, but given a different dimension by the feelings hovering just below the surface. Rimmer is naturally frustrated by the need for secrecy, Lister is aware of the strange new vibe between them but lacks the relevant pieces to put the puzzle together, and resents Rimmer’s refusal to just be honest with him, all of which feeds into a simmering sexual tension that could boil over at any moment. The romantic element of the story is genuinely affecting and always feels sincere but, as you’d expect from these two, it isn’t ever cutesy. In love or not, they remain as stubborn and determined to wind each other up as ever. One delightful highlight involves the pair bickering over breakfast cereal in the midst of a crisis, in a moment that feels like it could have been lifted directly from the show itself.

This fic is a an all-round fabulous mix of witty writing, authentically moving moments, suspense, sensuality, and – much like some of the best episodes of the show – a hint of bittersweetness. Nothing is, or ever has been, easy for these characters. As Lister says at one point, “Just cos you know it ends well, doesn't make the sad bits hurt any less, y’know”. There is a recognition here of the triumph and tragedy of their situation, that recognises everything they’ve lost and been through, but celebrates what they’ve still got at the end of it all. This fits with the mood of Dave-era _Dwarf_ perfectly. As a ‘fill-in-the-gaps’ fic, as a study of character growth, and simply as a good old-fashioned slash fic with a twist, this works on all levels. Do yourself a favour and go read. You won’t regret it.


End file.
